


i am a madman living at the edge of the city

by fefedove



Series: Yizhan Translations [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: It is a city where blood separates the lowly from the noble. Xiao Zhan wakes up outside the city with a stranger's dirty blood coursing through his veins.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan Translations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619332
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobocha/gifts).
  * A translation of [【博君一肖】 我是活在城市边缘的疯子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158819) by [AbyssJIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssJIN/pseuds/AbyssJIN). 



> original fic has 5 chapters, but they're kind of short, so i'll post them as 2 chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai said she wants dark and bloody bjyx, and i've been meaning to translate more of abyssjin's works, so this happened

01.

The sky outside the city is gray, always raining. The roads haven’t been repaired in decades. It’s all cracked, covered in a layer of muddy water.

Even the door of this house is tattered.

Xiao Zhan pushes himself up from a “bed” made from a pile of unknown fabric. The needle puncture on his arm has a ring of bruises around it.

A boy sits on a wooden chair before him. He props his elbow on the matching wooden table, resting his chin on his hands as he gazes out the window at the stray cats fighting for trash.

Bristlegrass dangles from his mouth.

Hearing the rustle, he turns and arches an eyebrow at Xiao Zhan.

“You’re awake,” he says.

Xiao Zhan furrows his brows. Looking at the puncture on his arm and the injuries on his body, he realizes what happened.

He got hurt, suffered blood loss. This boy gave him a blood transfusion.

Disgusting.

“Why didn’t you bring me back to the city?”

“Why should I bring you back to the city?” The boy scoffs. “I’ll get killed if I get even 300 meters to your city.”

Someone pushes the door open and enters. It’s a fat doctor. His white coat is a decades-old style and yellow from age.

“You’re awake.” The old doctor’s voice is gentle. “Are you still burning?”

He reaches over to feel Xiao Zhan’s forehead, but Xiao Zhan turns his face to avoid his touch. He doesn’t have the power to move and his childhood education makes it impossible for him to say “fuck off” to someone who saved his life, but he really does feel disgusted. His stomach turns. Thinking of how that doctor might’ve put that boy’s lowly blood into him makes him want to vomit.

“What’re you doing?” The boy walks over from the window and grips his chin.

This person’s hand is big and strong. It feels like his bone is about to be crushed.

The boy roughly drags Xiao Zhan’s face over, pressing against his own forehead. His breath blows all over Xiao Zhan’s face. He pales, wanting to shrink back, but the boy doesn’t allow that.

“Not burning.”

He lets go, flinging him back. Fingerprints are still on his chin.

Even though Xiao Zhan’s forehead is still a bit hot.

“Wang Yibo, don’t treat the patient like that,” the old doctor says slowly. He takes out a bag of medicine from his medical kit and hands it to him. “I have another patient to visit. Feed him this medicine and bring him to the city next week.”

“I’m leaving now.” Xiao Zhan throws aside the blanket over him.

It smells rotten and there are specks of brackish mold on it.

“We can only get close to the city walls when we hand up grain every month. We don’t dare to go at other times.” The doctor shakes his head.

“Let him go alone.” Wang Yibo tosses the medicine onto Xiao Zhan. “Fuck off.”

“Yibo, don’t—”

“He won’t die, so why should we care so much?” Wang Yibo cuts the doctor off.

He grabs a black umbrella hanging on the wall and tosses it onto Xiao Zhan’s leg. The doctor doesn’t say anything else. He takes his medical kit and leaves.

Xiao Zhan wants to stand up, but his abdomen is in extreme pain. Lifting his clothes, he sees that the gauze wrapped around him is relatively clean. Bandages are wrapped from his thighs to his calves too. He can’t even move, let alone get out of bed and leave.

In his more than 20 years of life, he’s never been so distressed before. Wang Yibo stands there, looking down at him, completely emotionless. His cold stare just falls onto Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo is probably mocking him, waiting for him to make a fool out of himself, see if he’ll really crawl out of this room.

If he didn’t have a girl he likes in the city, he’d probably hit his head on the wall and kill himself.

Wang Yibo takes the other umbrella and leaves without closing the door. Wind blows rain to the bed. Xiao Zhan pulls the blanket closer, but the side still gets wet.

Leaning against the wall, even breathing feels dirty.

He’s been inside the city since he was born. His family is one of the powerful ones and all the girls say he’s like a prince. He does match this nickname.

Going out of the city is something they do for fun after coming of age. They call it an adventure. The further they can go, the more bragging rights they get.

Last year, an important family’s eldest son killed two men outside the city. He was put under house arrest for a year, but this became something like glory for him. Whenever people talk about it, they praise him reverently for fighting two of those barbarians with his bare hands. So cool.

He’s one of Xiao Zhan’s many friends too.

Wang Yibo comes back with a tin meal box. He sits on the bed by himself and starts eating without caring about Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t have an appetite, but smelling the food, he does get hungry.

He glimpses the stuff inside the box. It’s not even good enough for his cat at home. He sees a bag in the corner. He’d brought it with—a lambskin backpack.

After hesitating for a long while, he rasps out, “There’s food in my bag. Let’s split it.”

Because he can’t even get out of bed.

Yibo ignores him. After he finishes eating, he puts the box away and walks to the door. He picks the bag up, throws it onto the bed—it hits Xiao Zhan’s leg squarely—and leaves again.

Xiao Zhan grimaces in pain but doesn’t make a sound. There’s high-quality ham and wheat bread baked by his mom inside the bag. He breaks off a small piece and adds some slices of ham. He doesn’t dare to eat too much or ask for water.

He doesn’t know how to take the doctor’s medicine either. Glancing at the medicine wrapped in paper, he tosses it to the side.

He lays down, getting sleepy again. His forehead is hot to the touch.

Wang Yibo still isn’t back.

He wakes up in the middle of the night. It’s freezing. His teeth keep chattering, but his body is burning; his fever is worsening.

If he’s at home, the entire family would be around him. But now, there’s only a door that leaks wind and someone sleeping on the table that just won’t wake up.

He’s going to die out here and become the laughingstock of the city.

“What you panting for?”

He can see Yibo because there’s a small lantern lit on the table. Yibo’s expression is dark, as if Xiao Zhan disrupted his sleep.

“Too cold.”

Yibo throws him the jacket he’s using as a blanket and goes back to sleeping with his head on the table.

Xiao Zhan pulls the jacket over. It’s still cold. He buries his face in deeper, smelling the faint scent of soap. He wraps the jacket around his body and finally, falls asleep.

When he wakes again, he hears the old doctor’s voice again.

“If you don’t want to care for him, then you shouldn’t have saved him. But you saved him, and now you don’t care if he’s alive or dead. If he really dies in your home, the city folks won’t forgive you.”

His arm hurts. Opening his eyes, he sees a tube stuck into his arm. Translucent liquid is pushing into his body.

“What are you doing?” He reflexively tries to pull back.

Everything outside of the city is dirty.

Blood appears in the needle immediately.

Frowning, the old doctor pulls the needle out. “You have a high fever. It’s down now, but remember to take the medicine I gave you yesterday. Yibo—”

“Get someone to take him away,” Yibo interrupts again.

The doctor looks conflicted. Putting his things back into the box, he says to Yibo, “I’ll come back tomorrow. Just bear it for a few more days.”

Anger rises within Xiao Zhan as he listens to their conversation. Since when has he ever been unwanted like this? And in such a dirty place?

“Who tried to kill me?” he asks. “Do you know?”

Both the doctor and Yibo freeze. They thought that Xiao Zhan wouldn’t remember.

City folk would only be under house arrest if they kill someone outside of the city. But if someone outside kills city folk, their entire family would be punished. This is how things are. If Xiao Zhan can’t go back safely, their entire village probably be in trouble.

“I know,” Xiao Zhan says, smiling. “Only the person responsible will pay. Don’t be scared.”

The old doctor pulls the door open and leaves quickly. Xiao Zhan sees the disgust in Yibo’s eyes. He doesn’t know the reason, but it makes sense. People outside the city hate them, just like how he looks down on them. It’s natural and instinctive.

Xiao Zhan still looks at Yibo, smiling like that. He knows that someone hit him, but he didn’t see the culprit’s face clearly.

Finally, Yibo gives in and leaves, slamming the door.

Xiao Zhan moves around a bit. He feels much better and he brings his back over to eat a little. The bag of medicine is still untouched.

02.

This is his third day here. Wang Yibo didn’t come back yesterday or tonight. Another boy came. He told Xiao Zhan that Yibo had him come.

The doctor’s hands tremble while changing bandages for him. He tries hard not to touch Xiao Zhan’s skin because he knows that city folk don’t like that.

“You recovered quickly,” the doctor tells Xiao Zhan.

“You gave him the best medicine,” the boy says, standing to the side.

“Who gave me the blood transfusion?” Xiao Zhan turns to look at the bruised puncture on his arm.

“Wang Yibo.”

“His blood and yours—”

The old doctor waves his hand to stop the boy. “Rest well, remember to take medicine. We’ll bring you back in two days.”

When they leave, Xiao Zhan suddenly thanks them.

It’s always pouring and the room is extremely humid. At night, it’s pitch black. There’s not even moonlight. In bed, Xiao Zhan hugs the jacket that Wang Yibo gave him that night. He feels that he’s burning again, but he still hasn’t taken the medicine tossed onto the side.

The door is kicked open. Thinking that it’s Yibo, he opens his eyes to see someone come in with a lantern. It’s that boy.

“I’m here to check on you.” The boy places the lantern onto the table and pulls out a packet of medicine from his backpack. “I brought some medicine for you. If you never take medicine, your wound will get infected.”

Xiao Zhan shivers from the cold. He watches the boy bring water over. He doesn’t drink it and just chews on the medicine tablets, swallowing them dry.

His head falls back onto the pillow. It feels like his skull is stuffed with cotton—hot and humid, and so damn itchy.

“Sleep,” the boy says. “I’ll watch you sleep.”

Xiao Zhan hugs the jacket. He wants to curl into a ball, but his injuries hurt so much.

“You’ll feel good in a little bit.” The boy’s stare looks unnatural now.

Disgusting too.

“Get out.”

Hearing the voice, Xiao Zhan cracks his eyes open. The medicine doesn’t seem to be for the fever. Did he get stupid from the fever?

“Take them and get out,” Yibo says to the boy, standing at the door.

Now, only the two of them and a lantern remain in the room. Yibo glances at him from before the bed. Then he pulls the wooden chair over and sits.

“Wang Yibo…”

For some reason, he opens his lips and calls out that name. His eyes peek out from behind that jacket; they’re red and filled with tears.

Did he get infected? It’s like tiny insects are crawling all over him. It must be so. So hot and itchy. They’re biting him. He rubs against the bed. Maybe this’ll make him feel better? But it’s useless. The feeling gets worse and it hurts.

“Wang Yibo.”

He reaches out to grab Yibo’s fingers resting on the back of the chair. Yibo still doesn’t move, just stares coldly at him.

Xiao Zhan pants heavily with an open mouth. His hand tightens around Yibo’s fingers; the other one, uncontrollable, touches his own lower body.

“Help me… Wang Yibo, help me…”

No response. The man just sits on the side, watching silently. Tears spill from Xiao Zhan’s eyes and get dried by the jacket he’s hugging. He buries his face into the jacket, almost wanting to suffocate himself.

He hates these bastards outside the city and the one who’s looking at him so indifferently and uncaringly.

He doesn’t let go of the hand; the fingers almost turn white from his tight hold.

When he comes out, his head lolls on the pillow and his breathing is uneven. There’s a wet patch on the pillow—either from tears or sweat. Xiao Zhan opens his eyes to look at Wang Yibo. It’s still that expression that he wants to rip off his face.

“Let go,” Wang Yibo says, shaking his fingers. “Don’t you think it’s dirty?”

“I’ll remember you.”

“Remember me?” Wang Yibo arches an eyebrow. “Remember me more deeply.”

He tosses the blanket aside. Looking at the wet spot on Xiao Zhan’s pants, he asks simply, “Feel good?”

“Get out!”

Xiao Zhan flings the jacket onto Wang Yibo’s face using all of his strength. The jacket’s zipper scrapes Wang Yibo’s face, drawing a line of blood.

“Get out? You have my blood in you. Want me to let it all out?”

Xiao Zhan shuts his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Wang Yibo again. Suddenly, he understands why people commit murder.

Thankfully, he doesn’t spend another day here. At the break of dawn, his family’s butler bursts in. When the doctor lifts him out, he sees that Wang Yibo is forced onto his knees by the police.

His lips curl into a smile at Wang Yibo.

“I’ll remember you.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to know my name?”   
> “So I have someone to call when I die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a LOT of blood, sex, and blood in the sex
> 
> also, reminder: 95 is a fandom trope because long ago, a fortune teller said that bjyx are 95% compatible with each other

03.

Xiao Zhan rests in bed for a month before his injuries are healed, but there are still scars on his stomach and thighs. He stands before the mirror for a while before changing clothes and announcing that he’s going out of the city.

His parents can’t stop him. In their eyes, Xiao Zhan is the best son. He gently tells his parents that he wants to go ask that Wang Yibo what exactly he has against him. If he dies, there won’t be a chance to ask anymore.

“Those things from outside the city have no logic. He wanted to harm you, so he did.” Xiao Zhan’s cousin, clad in a crisp police uniform, brings him into the prison.

It’s outside of the city, imprisoning the people from outside of the city. Even when they die, they still aren’t qualified to enter.

Xiao Zhan and his cousin walk past various zones and pained howls and cries come endlessly. Actually, many rich businessmen come to the prison to vent out their desires—not lust, because they find these people dirty. It’s the cruel aggression in their blood. They’re disguised as prim and proper elites in the city, but here, they shed their high-class suits, pick up torture devices, and leer with their fangs out.

Xiao Zhan feels like he’s walked for a long time, almost going to the end of the prison. The innermost cell is tightly closed; the sole window is closed too.

“I heard that he’s extremely scared of the dark,” his cousin tells him while giving him the key. “Scared of ghosts too.”

Xiao Zhan opens the door and enters. Wang Yibo is sitting on a chair. It’s the wooden chair that Xiao Zhan purposely had them move here.

It’s pitch-black in the cell. With the heavy metal gate closed, you can still faintly hear the cries and screams.

He understands what his cousin means now.

Turning on the light, he sees that Yibo is much thinner. His body is covered in injuries, but at least not to the point of lacerations and torture.

“He got himself into fights,” Xiao Zhan’s cousin says. “You told me, so I didn’t let anyone touch him.”

Xiao Zhan nods. His cousin hands him the electric baton and leaves.

Xiao Zhan walks to Yibo’s side. The boy keeps his head down. Xiao Zhan grips Yibo’s chin and forces his head up. Those eyes are still as they were—devoid of warmth.

Smiling, Xiao Zhan wipes the injury in the corner of Yibo’s lip with a thumb—strong enough to push out blood.

“Does it feel good to be looked at like this?”

There’s a long fingernail scratch on Yibo’s throat. He taps the bloody line with his electric baton. If he slices softly with a knife there, he can cut to the vein.

Beneath that is the chain on his neck. It connects to the handcuffs, then the shackles on his feet. The entire thing weighs down heavily on him.

“Wang Yibo, I never understood why they said people outside the city are all bastards.” Xiao Zhan grips Yibo’s chin, the way Yibo did before, wishing he could crush the bone in his hand. “You really taught me.”

“What about when I saved you?” Yibo’s voice is hoarse too. “You only know how to kill.”

“What about when you drugged me?” Xiao Zhan asks, voice low. Thinking back to how Yibo sat on the side that night and watched the entire thing, it just feels so satirical. He’ll never forget those eyes.

Wang Yibo grins with his torn lips. He sits up and reaches Xiao Zhan’s ears. Just as Xiao Zhan wants to move aside, that voice rasps out, “So you’re blaming me for not fucking you that night?”

Xiao Zhan tosses the baton aside and punches Yibo’s face with his bare hands. When blood spatters onto his fist, he changes hands and punches the other side. Symmetry.

The lower half of Yibo’s face is covered in fresh blood. He just lowers his head and chuckles. Xiao Zhan shudders involuntarily. It’s more chilling than the cries and screams.

Yibo waves Xiao Zhan over. Xiao Zhan stands up straight and looks down at him. Cocking his head with a smile, Yibo says that he has a secret.

Xiao Zhan bends down. Yibo’s chained hand suddenly comes up and yanks down Xiao Zhan’s collar to stop his mouth. It’s not a kiss—it’s merely pushing his blood into Xiao Zhan’s mouth, stopping his tongue to force him to swallow it.

He gets another punch to the face. The innermost tooth is a bit loose and there’s a burst of blood in his mouth that doesn’t belong to him. It’s metallic and sweet. He swallows it along with his spit.

He still doesn’t let go of Xiao Zhan’s collar.

“Like my blood? Know why you’re still alive? Know why I gave you my blood?” Yibo stares at Xiao Zhan’s face. “My blood is 95% compatible with yours. I’m lowly, so how noble do you think you are?”

Xiao Zhan stares at Wang Yibo’s eyes. After a long while, he suddenly smiles and pulls his collar out of Yibo’s hands.

“Ninety-five…” he murmurs.

When he was a child, he’d been naughty. He couldn’t find compatible blood and lay in the ICU for half a year before he was saved.

Grasping the chains on Yibo’s neck, he says, “Want to go into the city? I’ll bring you in.”

Wang Yibo doesn’t answer. He stares quietly, but his eyes don’t have that eerie coldness anymore.

“As long as you obey me, I’ll hide you well. No one will discover you.”

“You think I’m a dog?”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “My dog never bites.”

04.

The basement is very empty and very big. There’s a window at the top. Xiao Zhan is benevolent enough to not cover it and moonlight sprinkles in at night.

Wang Yibo sits on the bed. He didn’t think that even the lower class of the city would live better than the people outside—or perhaps this place isn’t even good enough for people to live in.

He hears footsteps outside. It’s the crisp sound of leather soles stepping on cement. The heavy metal door has rust, probably because it hasn’t been opened in a long while, and it’s extremely loud. It’s a qualified alarm though.

Xiao Zhan enters and glances at the food on the table. It looks just as it did when it was sent in the morning, just not fresh anymore.

“If you want to starve yourself to death, why did you come with me?”

Xiao Zhan picks up the sandwich on the plate and places a knee on the bed—right onto Yibo’s crotch. He doesn’t put all of his weight, because if he did, Yibo’s dick would probably be ruined. Gripping Yibo’s trembling chin, Xiao Zhan forces the mouth open and shoves the sandwich in.

“I think I have to fatten you up. It’s healthier that way. Otherwise, if I use you one day, you’ll end up as an invalid.”

Yibo chews the sandwich in his mouth and swallows. He knows that Xiao Zhan brought him back to keep as a blood bank.

There’s a new set of handcuffs on his wrists—no longer the rusted chains. He takes the sandwich from Xiao Zhan’s hands and eats it one bite after another.

Xiao Zhan brings over the now-cold milk. He drinks it directly, not leaving a single drop.

“You won’t eat unless I feed you?”

He wipes his mouth. “Tastes better fed by you.”

Xiao Zhan furrows his brows. He didn’t expect this obedience from Yibo, but his eyes are more honest than his mouth. The disgust toward Xiao Zhan is gone, but they’re still emotionless like pools of dead water.

Xiao Zhan chuckles. The pretty girls that people snatched from outside of the city are like this too. They go from pitiful kittens to cats that could go into heat at any moment. They don’t want to be tossed outside of the city walls again, despite the inhumane treatment here.

He isn’t interested in turning humans into playthings. More specifically, he still politely viewed people outside of the city as humans until the day he was drugged.

The film in his private theater is artistic and boring. The girl he was in love with a few months ago rests her head on his chest and calls him _Zhan-ge_. Annoyed, he pushes her head away and tears appear in her eyes instantly.

He goes through the motions of soothing her, but he feels disinterested before they even kiss.

He has someone change the film. The girl chooses one. In the film, two men hug and kiss. Forgetting what happened, the girl watches the film attentively. Xiao Zhan rests his head on his hand and watches the overlapping lips on the screen, thinking of the blood that flowed from his mouth and into his throat that day.

Ninety-five percent blood is indeed enticing.

He licks his lips and tells the girl to leave and never come back. Then he walks out of the theater without looking back, ignoring the cries behind him.

A lot of his rich heir friends do this sort of thing, going for both girls and boys. They’re all pretty flowers, so why shouldn’t they be picked? He’s never touched a man before, but it doesn’t mean he can’t try.

Thinking back now, Wang Yibo honestly is attractive. He’s much easier on the eyes than those simpering boys in his friends’ laps. If he wants that, why would he go for a man?

Xiao Zhan feels that his gentlemanly genes suddenly mutated after meeting Wang Yibo. That boy is so wild.

He pushes open the basement door and meets Yibo’s eyes. Of course, if Yibo turns into an obedient kitten too, he can toss him away after this.

Walking over, Xiao Zhan hooks Yibo’s chin. “Have you played with men before?” he asks, looking down.

Yibo shakes his head. “You didn’t tell me I have to do this too.”

He kisses Yibo’s lip. Yibo doesn’t move, doesn’t struggle, just lets Xiao Zhan bite his lip, and licks the blood that bubbles out.

It feels boring.

“I didn’t think of this before, but you reminded me.” He nudges Yibo’s lower body with a knee. “Need me to feed you drugs?”

Yibo still shakes his head obediently. He holds Xiao Zhan’s wrist lightly and looks up at him. “Do you find me dirty?”

And Xiao Zhan thinks he’s lovely again.

He reaches a hand into Yibo’s clothes to touch those even muscles. From the abdomen to the shoulder, he can’t feel anything extra. Satisfied, he licks Yibo’s Adam’s apple. He’s really found a gem this time.

He takes off Yibo’s clothes. They get stuck at his handcuffs, so he ties them around Yibo’s hands. He has no intention to undo the handcuffs. Yibo reaches in to kiss him, his neck, so many times.

“Take off your clothes,” Yibo says to the primly-dressed Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan arches an eyebrow. This works. Turning sex into rape is boring.

After stripping, he turns to Yibo. “Serve it well and I’ll let you feel good later.”

Yibo doesn’t answer. He raises his elbows to trap Xiao Zhan inside his arms and bends to kiss his collarbones. With the handcuffs there, they’re pressed against each other. Yibo is still wearing pants while Xiao Zhan’s naked body is encircled in his arms.

Yibo lowers his head and nips Xiao Zhan’s chest. The strange feeling shoots into his brain. He wants to push the boy aside, but he can’t move. Instead, he’s pressed closer from a push on the waist.

He feels Yibo’s rough hands slide down his waist to his ass and then his dick is held in Yibo’s mouth. Looking down at Yibo’s movements, he suddenly understands why those men like to find other men. He raises his head. The sensation digs into his heart. Thinking of how Yibo watched him that night and looking at Yibo now, his lips curl into a smile. It’s extreme satisfaction.

He doesn’t come though. Yibo opens his mouth and stands up despite Xiao Zhan tugging at his hair.

Xiao Zhan is lifted and pushed onto the bed. With a cold expression, he demands at Yibo what he’s doing, but Yibo’s elbow just digs into his shoulder and he roughly kisses marks into his skin, forces his legs apart and presses in.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he repeats coldly.

Yibo kisses his cheeks and follows the jaw to his lips. His teeth nibble on the soft lips.

“Have you done it with a man? Why do you want a man?” he asks. “If you want to be on top, why don’t you just find a woman?”

He thrusts his tongue between Xiao Zhan’s teeth. As expected, he gets bitten and blood spurts out. He licks those two bunny teeth with a bloody tongue.

“I’ll make you feel good. If you’re unhappy, you can kill me.”

“Gambling that much?”

Yibo lifts his head from Xiao Zhan’s chest and looks at him. He smiles the smile from before with a shade of scorn and his eyes have a beastly color. They shimmer under the moonlight.

“Isn’t this what you like about me?” He clamps down on Xiao Zhan’s earlobe.

Rubbing against Xiao Zhan’s lower body with his rough pants, he presses his lips to Xiao Zhan’s face. The trail of kisses smells of blood.

Xiao Zhan’s stiff lower body relaxes gradually. “I’ll kill you if I’m unhappy,” he says in Yibo’s ears.

“Yes,” Yibo murmurs.

His finger follows Xiao Zhan’s ass crack and dips into his body. Xiao Zhan opens his mouth from the slight discomfort and bites him. Yibo’s shoulder is quickly covered in bloody teeth marks.

Feeling like his flesh is about to be torn off, Yibo chuckles and presses down on Xiao Zhan’s sensitive spot. He hears a moan from his throat.

“How come you’re like a stray cat?” Yibo slowly pushes the tip of his cock into the softened entrance and captures Xiao Zhan’s lips with his, toying with the bunny teeth. “No, more like a wild rabbit.”

Xiao Zhan moans softly. The corner of his eyes reddens and he looks even more like it.

Grasping his waist, Yibo presses down. Xiao Zhan tries to stand up and escape, but Yibo forces him down each time. Even though he worked hard to expand the entrance, Xiao Zhan still hangs over his shoulder in pain, gritting out, _I’m going to fucking kill you._

“Kill me then.”

He doesn’t hold back anymore. After letting the man get used to the fullness, he pushes Xiao Zhan into his lap and thrusts. Hearing the sticky squelches where their bodies connect, he buries his head in Xiao Zhan’s chest and bites wildly. Xiao Zhan’s hard and red dick is left untouched. The hot and soft walls suck him in deeper and he pushes Xiao Zhan down. Bit by bit, he gets to the most sensitive part. Xiao Zhan’s moans come out uncontrolled.

“Slower.”

Ignoring that, Yibo says, “You’re so loud. Aren’t you scared of people hearing?”

“So what?” Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around Yibo’s neck to kiss him. “They don’t have this.”

“Fuck,” Yibo curses. He bites on Xiao Zhan’s tongue and pushes against his lips, muttering, “Are you a fucking rabbit?”

Xiao Zhan laughs at his choice of words—uncreative and disgusting.

Yibo sets Xiao Zhan on the bed, hand pressing on the collarbone. The handcuff’s silver chains dangle on Xiao Zhan’s neck and he really wants to wrap the chains around that neck. He imagines that while slamming hard into him, grabbing Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and pulling him closer so he can get in deeper.

“I’m coming inside.”

He looks down at Xiao Zhan’s red eyes. Xiao Zhan shakes his head; so does he.

“Do you want to die?”

“Killing me once won't be enough anymore.”

Xiao Zhan looks at the cum leaking out of his tip and the numbness from behind suddenly spreads through his entire body. He starts shaking. Yibo holds him and a current of heat spews out of him. Another one bursts in. The hotness is ten times more intense than the day he was drugged, just without the itchiness.

He searches for Yibo’s lips to kiss him. In the daze, he hears Yibo ask, _What’s your name?_ and he realizes that he never told the boy his name.

“You need to know my name?” He pets the fine hair on Yibo’s face.

Like an infant.

“So I have someone to call when I die.”

“That would disgrace me.”

“Okay.”

Yibo nods softly. He sprawls on Xiao Zhan’s chest, quietly letting himself get petted.

“My name is Xiao Zhan,” he says.

05.

Wang Yibo catches the teardrop on Xiao Zhan’s cheek with his tongue. Xiao Zhan cries easily. Whenever he reaches the climax, he looks up at Yibo with reddened and watery eyes, so Yibo grabs his waist and fucks him until the tears stream out.

He doesn’t have handcuffs anymore. He likes to caress and grope Xiao Zhan’s body everywhere, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t let him leave any marks, so he can only rub his skin with a palm. It leaves behind a pinkish red that fades quickly.

But every time they finish, Yibo’s body is covered in bloody bites or scratches.

Xiao Zhan would put on his pants and stand before Yibo as if surveying him. Then he’d lower his head to give a kiss, saying, “Good boy.”

Yibo would nudge Xiao Zhan’s palm obediently and watch him walk out of the basement, locking the metal door again.

If that isn’t Xiao Zhan, he would definitely love him.

He puts on the cream-white cotton linens. It’s the uniform of this prison, but someone would bring him clean ones every day with the scent of soap still lingering.

Leaning against the wall, he can hear laughter from outside the window. Xiao Zhan is discussing tonight’s event with his friends. Someone said that the woman he kidnapped from outside the city got pregnant. He had her abort the baby and then tossed her back out. How could he leave behind something with that blood?

Wang Yibo picks at the wall with a finger. Should he feel fortunate that he’s a man?

The sun always shines in the city. Xiao Zhan comes early in the morning, bringing him a set of clothes. It’s a casual outfit with a faint perfume fragrance.

“Bringing you out to get some sun.” He touches Yibo’s deathly pale skin. He’s like a soft porcelain doll.

Yibo follows him obediently, not speaking or looking where he shouldn’t. When someone asks where Xiao Zhan found such a pretty boy, he turns to look at Yibo; Yibo doesn’t answer and just smiles.

He doesn’t look like someone from outside of the city at all.

Xiao Zhan slings an arm over the man’s shoulder and turns him around. “He’s not for you to play with.”

Most of their time is still spent making love in the basement. Occasionally, Xiao Zhan brings him outside. No one wonders where he’s from, but many people sit beside him and lift their glasses to drink with him. When he raises his head, he sees Xiao Zhan sitting across from him, looking lazily at him with a cocked head. The corners up his eyes crinkle up in a half-smile.

Yibo rejects the glasses with a cold expression and ignores the people, until he sees a man one day. His looks and body are on par with Xiao Zhan, but despite the similarities, there’s a completely different aura. When he turns to look at Yibo, his expression is written with lust. It’s different from Xiao Zhan who’s so gentle but litters his body with bloody wounds in private.

Xiao Zhan loosens his bite. The blood from Yibo’s tongue already fills his entire mouth.

“You looked at him too much today,” Xiao Zhan says.

He kisses Yibo’s eyes. The fresh blood on his lips leave a smear of red at the corner of his eyes. He’s a man who wouldn't be gaudy even with rouge and powder.

Yibo hugs him, carefully marking a kiss on his neck so that it wouldn’t stay on his skin.

Xiao Zhan yanks Yibo’s hair to make the boy look at him. “Don’t forget who you belong to.”

Yibo kisses his lips. Shaking his head, he says, “I won’t. He can’t compare to you.”

“Good boy.” Hooking his arms around Yibo’s neck, he allows Yibo to embrace him.

It’s been a long while since he brought Yibo back, but he never figured out why Yibo’s attitude suddenly changed. His clearest memory is still the disgust and hatred in Yibo’s eyes in that shack outside of the city—so much so that _he_ felt disgusted too. Later, he reasons that everyone outside of the city is like that.

After all, he rarely thinks of Wang Yibo when he’s not in that basement.

He sees Yibo standing in a pool of blood. His white tracksuit and porcelain face are dyed red. Even the whites of his eyes are covered in red capillaries. Blood drips down from the blade in his hand. _Drip, drop,_ setting off ripples in the puddle below.

Yibo stands quietly beside the corpse—stabbed through—and looks at Xiao Zhan emotionlessly. His eyes have gone back to that dead state. In the end, Yibo is still like this.

Everything before was just a ruse.

“Why did you kill him?”

Xiao Zhan looks at that twisted face. He once told Yibo, _You looked at him too much._

Yibo tosses the knife onto the body. “I came just to kill him. He killed my friend.”

And he finally understands why Yibo followed behind him like a dog.

Screams sound in waves in the club. Xiao Zhan takes a step back. He doesn’t want the blood trickling on the ground to get onto his shoes.

When Yibo is taken out of the bathroom by the police, he shifts to the side. The boy is covered in blood and he obviously can’t dirty his clothes.

That was the heir of a big family. Wang Yibo will probably die soon.

Xiao Zhan’s cousin brings him into the prison again. Yibo was beaten to pulp and the chains around his body are encased in the dried brownish color.

Frowning, he asks, “Who did this?”

“That guy’s dad. If you came a few days later, probably only a few pieces of bone will be left.”

Xiao Zhan walks over. Yibo can’t raise his head, so he squats down.

“Anything you want to say?” he asks softly.

One of Yibo’s eyes is beaten shut. The other is bleeding too. He sees dark red shadows when he looks at Xiao Zhan. It’s like he’s been drugged.

“I have good news and bad news.”

“Speak.”

“I didn’t tell anyone to drug you.”

“And?”

“I’m the one who hit you.”

Xiao Zhan stands.

“I thought you were him.”

“You thought I was him?”

He puts a hand on Yibo’s neck. The ragged clothing falls off at the touch. Fibers from the rough fabric stick onto the wounds—patches of red and white. His bite marks on Yibo’s shoulder are still there but covered now.

“You dare to say something like that?”

He scoffs and turns to tell his cousin he wants to bring the boy away.

At the prison’s gate, they run into the father of the man Yibo had stabbed. He’s holding a black whip glinting with barbs. When he sees Xiao Zhan, he submissively asks him to make sure Wang Yibo pays with his life. Xiao Zhan looks at him coldly.

“You’re not qualified to touch my things.”

He’s undoubtedly miffed. Wang Yibo said that he’s the one who caused the injuries on Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo thought he was _him_. So, if Yibo is ever beaten to death by someone, it must be by him.

No one else has the right to touch him.

“But my son is dead.”

“Be thankful that your son is dead.” He looks at the injuries on Yibo’s body and turns back to the aged father. “Otherwise, you’ll be the one dying here today.”

Sitting by his side, his mother asks in confusion why he wants to save someone from outside of the city.

“He must live.”

Xiao Zhan looks on expressionlessly as his blood fills the 400cc bag. The needle is stuck in that same place. It stings and it’ll probably be swollen for a while.

Holding the blood compatibility report, he turns and smiles at his mother. “Look, he’s destined to be mine.”

Wang Yibo lies on the bed in the basement. One eye is covered with gauze, so he can only use one eye to watch the blood flow into his body through the plastic tube.

Back then, he gave his blood to Xiao Zhan like this too.

After he knocked Xiao Zhan onto the ground, he was about to stab down, but he saw a mole below Xiao Zhan’s lips. He remembered that person—he’d laughed manically after killing his friend, but there were only bits of facial hair by his mouth.

He flipped Xiao Zhan over. The boy lay in his arms with closed eyes. Sunlight—rare outside of the city—spilled onto him, long lashes forming shadows below his eyes. He looked peaceful as if he was asleep. Yibo took off his jacket, tied it around the spurting injury on Xiao Zhan’s body, and carefully put him on his back to bring back home.

He’d seen Xiao Zhan with that man, talking and laughing chummily. So many times he wanted to stop and toss Xiao Zhan onto the side of the road to die, but when he turned his face, Xiao Zhan’s weak breaths hit his lips, and he’d unwillingly continue walking with him on his back.

The metal door is still so loud; Xiao Zhan’s leather shoes are still so crisp on the cement floor. He stands beside the bed and touches Yibo’s face. Thankfully, the injuries on this delicate face can be healed.

“Will you lie to me anymore?” he asks.

Yibo shakes his head, rubbing his cheek in his palm.

“Who am I?”

“Xiao Zhan.”

He lowers his head and kisses those dry lips.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> it was entirely self-indulging to translate this fic because i love bloody shit like this :') hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
